Carlisle's Journal
by NaughtyNessie
Summary: So you've always known Carlisle to be that nice,caring doctor he is.My,wouldn't that be a surprise to his mother..If she were alive,that is.You see,Carlisle never really told you his real story,did he? No, I expect not.You'd never see him the same way.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, ok. So before you tell me that this is OOC, I will tell you _again_ that Carlisle is _very_ OOC (at least in this chapter).**

**Another thing to tell you is that: this is NOT in the 1600s. **

**When I got the idea for this, it was going to be some crazy ass crack-fic about Carlisle being a pimp and all that shit, but then...aren't there enough of those fanfics out there? So I came up with Carlisle's Journal.**

**Don't worry, the other Cullens do show up eventually.**

Carlisle's secret:

Dear journal,

My father. I cannot believe him.

He inststs that I become a clergyman as he, and the previous men of my family have done.

"Carlisle, you will become a religious man if I have to _die_ in order for you to do it!" he had yelled, determined.

"Well I hope I'll be lucky enough to see _that!_" I spat back. My mother had sobbed in the corner.

I turned to the door, but her hand stopped me.

"Son, where are you going?" she asked eyes were red and puffy already.

Could I do it? Could I say it to her face that I was going straight to the nearest strip club? No. So I chose the easier option: I shoved he off me, as gently as I could with my anger, which wasn't very gentle. But it was easier than telling her, wasn't it? So I did what I most did these days.

I slammed the door behind me as I sprinted down the familiar path to the nearest strip club I could find. It wasn't my first time here, so it was very familiar.

It was here where I heard about opium also. I'd been to the opium house many nights before this one, but I don't think the drug is needed today, in fact, a few drinks may satisfy me.

I ordered some whisky, and before I knew it, I had lost count.

I was the most I had ever drank, and it felt amazing.

I laughed. How could I, Carlisle Cullen, _ever_ become a priest? I don't think they should accept me, yet they are forcing me! Aren't priests supposed to avoid pre-marital sex? Did they _think_ I was a virgin or something? Do priests take opium? I think not, dear journal.

**I know, that was short. But I want to do an entry a chapter, and well. The beginning isn't very eventfull, but I have to explain it anyway.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Click it and type in some random shit!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I tried writing a better summary but the stupid thing wouldn't let me do a longer summary! DAMMIT!!!**

…**Anyways, I decided I'd actually try to write the second chapter to this poor, abandoned story. Just to let you know though: I don't really like Twilight anymore, so don't be surprised if bad things happen to the characters…:3**

**Also, I just want to inform you that I have, in fact **_**no idea**_** where this story is going, so bear with me.**

* * *

Dear Journal,

Today was quite the eventful day for me! You know, I wish I could say I liked it, (In a way, I did) but it wasn't all that pleasant.

On with the story: Today is Sunday (as you might well know), church day, in other words. Now before you go ahead and think I'm going to go and talk shit about that, keep listening, because I won't. I was simply stating a fact, is all. Besides, mostly what happened had nothing to do with the fact that it was Sunday at all. Well, maybe it did. Just that small detail that could have changed everything… My horrible _luck_ for example.

So, I was walking down blueberry road, (just a couple blocks from the bar I was told you about last time). A young woman, about 5'4, was walking on the other side. She was very pretty: brown eyes, long, wavy caramel coloured hair, and a heart-shaped face that spoke of the very essence of motherhood…maybe that was a bit too deep, huh? Yes, that was bad, _very_ bad.

In other words, She was pretty.

So I tuned to her. Smiling, I yelled across the street. "Hey!"

She turned to me, a confused frown on her face. She waved hesitantly, a smile creeping onto her face. It was a wonderful sight.

Distractedly, I began to cross the street.

It wasn't my fault there was a damn car right there at that very moment, the driver was clearly speeding. He was just too busy talking angrily on the phone to notice the beat-up speed limit sign a couple miles away. He also didn't notice me crossing the street right there and then.

I was flung across the street, landing with a thud and a very painful crack (that must have been my right leg—it was on fire) on the hot concrete. I heard the high-pitched squealing of the brakes, but, since today was my _lucky_ day, they didn't quite make it. Thank _goodness_ my right hand was spared! My left was crushed under the tires of the car. It was a hell of a bloody mess. Not to mention how _painful _it was.

I wasn't conscious enough to register the fact that they had called an ambulance, and I was soon taken to the hospital, but here I am! Writing a journal entry!

Right at this very moment, I'm lying on a white hospital bed, in a white room. Very neutral. Boring. Not much to describe at the moment…are those flowers I see? Are they for me? I should ask the nurse when she comes back.

Well. For the moment I think my story's done.

I hope I'll meet that wonderful lady again.

I just wish I wasn't so damn unlucky.

UGH! This absolutely _sucks._

* * *

_**I know, I know**_**. I haven't updated in months and this is all I give you?!?!??! IT'S NOT DARK ENOUGH!!!!**

**Well I'm sorry, but I don't write fanfiction that often! I also apologize if you don't like it, but it was kinda fun to write **

**I know there aren't enough details in there, but let's just say Carlisle's drugged up from all the painkillers they gave him. **

**Thank's for reading, and Review please!**

**Again, I have **_**no**_** idea where this is going ;P **


End file.
